


Take me under the Blue

by versti_fantur



Series: Trixya fluff <3 [2]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Katya's midnight reflections, Lesbian AU, they're getting married!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/versti_fantur/pseuds/versti_fantur
Summary: It's late, and Katya is Very Gay for Trixie (feat. Lots of Love)
Relationships: Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova
Series: Trixya fluff <3 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795777
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Take me under the Blue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gay and I want someone to love me :'(

Katya threaded her fingers through soft, golden hair, her girlfriend curled up beside her, her slow breaths warm against Katya’s shoulder. Moonlight filtered through the half-drawn curtains, the new silver band encircling her ring finger sparkling in the darkness. A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth as she looked down, her eyes lingering over Trixie’s features, soft, and without makeup. Surely she was the most beautiful person in the world.

_And now she was going to marry her!_

She still hadn’t fully processed it; that Trixie had asked her, gotten down on one knee in their living room, wearing Katya’s old flannel pyjamas, eyes wide and hopeful. Katya loved her so much that there was no way in hell she could’ve refused.

Soon, she’d be her wife!

And Katya swore she’d never felt happier.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
